Legolas's Encounter: The Story of Celeste
by Lil White Chick
Summary: Celeste is an entity, Legolas is an elf. Could love ever exhist between the two? Find out as they share adventures and possibly more. Postdating the War of the Ring. R for future fighting and possible Romance. AU
1. The Beginning

Author's Note:  
  
I am trying my utmost best at writing a story that is not filled with "fangirlism" or the so-called "Mary-Sue" attire. Not that I am anti-fangirl (frankly I am one, which I hope does not mar this story). I am not affiliated with the literary genius J.R.R. Tolkien, or The Lord of the Rings. I am just a lowly college girl trying to express my "creativity." Hopefully all who read enjoy this bit of story derived from my brain. I welcome positive feedback, Any negative feedback will be looked upon distastefully by me (kidding...really). Thank you for taking the time to strain your eyeballs and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Prologue: In The Beginning...  
  
The time is of beginning. Where everything is pure and fresh, and all living things are being created. When entities of another universe find themselves intertwined with the inhabitants of Middle Earth. So the story begins.  
  
Before there was a Middle Earth, there was the Universe. The Universe was a black, endless, and harmonious environment where all superior beings dwelled. The superior of the entities was Iluvatar. He created Middle Earth. It houses immortals that Iluvatar created. They are called elves. Elves are not the only inhabitants, for there are animals, wizards, and men that roam Middle Earth as well.   
  
There is an entity known as Azaria. She was given a gift by Iluvatar. Thirteen crystal seeds that became the thirteen entities of endless shape. She sent them to Middle Earth at the same time Iluvatar sent the elves. Twelve of the entities were of male distinction, and the thirteenth was of female. Knowing the troubles that had begun in Middle Earth she bestowed each of her entities a phial that contained One-thousand, three-hundred years of sleep. If drunk the potion would consume one in an endless sleep for one-thousand, three-hundred years in the bottom of the deepest ocean where no harm would be induced.   
  
Only two of the thirteen entities held on to their phials. The rest gave their phial's to their sister, and only female of the clan, Celeste. They were fearless, arrogant, and prided themselves to live out their days long and substantial on Middle Earth. Celeste was not like her brethren. She was frightened and confused and found solitude quickly in the phial. She was succumbed to the cold dark embrace of the ocean and slept at its bottom for one-thousand, three-hundred years. When she awoke after her period of sleep she came to the surface of the ocean and looked around. Displeased with her surroundings, and feeling dismay once again she quickly opened one of the phial's her brethren gave her and quickly downed the soothing warm liquid. Sleep consumed her again for another one-thousand, three-hundred years.  
  
Celeste continued the process of awakening into the midst of fear, and persisted to hide beneath the frigidity water's surface. This process carried on throughout several centuries until the day she was left with her last phial. 


	2. A Soulful Decision

  
Celeste, as she did the other eleven times, transformed from her true identity into a mermaid before reaching the surface of the aqueous blanket she used for a home all her years on Middle Earth. Once she reached the skylight she saw before her tranquility that had lacked from her being the other times. Still foreboding crept down her spine sending her chills.   
  
She gazed momentarily around her surroundings, bobbing up and down in the rhythmic tides of the water. Carefully, her gaze adverted to her hand and the treasure it tightly held. Slowly and cautiously she opened her hand revealing the small, delicate, crystal pear-shaped container that inclosed the sweet liquid of her solitude. Knowing this was the last of her collection of phial's she immediately closed her hand tightly securing it once more.   
  
Celeste thought to herself, "Times now seem not so bad. I wish to save my last phial for whenst I need it. For now I will take control of my destiny, and not hide beneath the waters."   
  
Mesmerized by the beauty of the endless sky above her she looked about her with fresh and curious eyes. She was spellbound by the creatures that flew above her head, and the timely fashion in which they flew. She looked to the bright sun that consumed everything it touched, and warmed her body and soul. She sighed in adoration due to the beauty from the rays of light that shone upon the ocean causing it to glisten and glimmer. It appeared to resemble the most precious of jewels and gold intertwined in miraculous harmony.   
  
Legolas had positioned himself at the stern of the immaculate sea vessel in which he and Gimli had traveled on for the past one-thousand years. He looked to the sky as it ventured outward to a vast distance with endless bounds. He stared at the clouds and the numerous shapes they were weaving one moment to the next.   
  
In the far off distance he noticed something that had captured his eyes. He marveled intensely at the object afloat many miles away from him. The object began to take shape and it turned out to be a creature of female gender. Legolas rubbed his eyes harshly with his knuckle's intent to vanish the sight out of his eyes. He thought to himself foolishly that the sea was playing tricks on him. He reopened his eyes and gazed out into the distance once more intent to clarify that there was nothing out there, but he was wrong. In the distance the female was definitely there. From her bright hair down to her shapely torso she floated gracefully between the gentle caress of the water's tides.   
  
Without haste the brave elf called to his companion, "Gimli!" The girl was clearly far out in the distance. Too unobtainable from land, and Legolas felt that she was practically unobtainable from his grasp. Nevertheless, he dove in intent of bringing her back to the safety of his ship.   



	3. The Waterborne Entity

  
Gimli raced to the spot Legolas was at prior to jumping off the swan-carved ship. He searched around craning his neck all about, not seeing Legolas anywhere.   
  
"Gimli!" Legolas bellowed atop of the cold ocean below.   
  
Gimli stumbled to the edge of the ship's carved railing and looked down below him to see his friend drifting among the water's surface. Baffled Gimli cried out to Legolas, "Eh? Are you daft?! What are you doing?" Obviously unaware of what laid miles away from him.   
  
Legolas cupped his hands over his mouth in order to be heard by the dwarf, "There is a female in the distance, a lone female, and I do not intend to leave her stranded so far away from land!" After the words poured from his tense lips he dove beneath the piercing coldness of the water, and swam in its frigidness. The water enclosed him as he swiftly moved as fast as his strong legs and arms would allow.   
  
Celeste, drifting peacefully atop of the water, memorized every detailed inch of her surroundings. She was greatly intrigued by the sky, and the luminous orangy-yellow object that she remembered as the sun. Although it hurt her delicate eyes to stare at it she mustered all she could to perform the task. The brilliance of the sun made her eyes glisten in pain until she was forced to look away. Her vision had become momentarily obscured, and blurry.   
  
She heard a sound in the distance. With her magnificent vision she focused in the direction of the resonance. She saw a collection of water dart into the air and delicately descend back into the spot it relocated from. Her eyes then shifted to a colossal object she had never seen before. She stared fixated on it. It was a tall creature made by her best estimation of a wooden source. The front of it resembled a swan with its long neck and graceful demeanor. It was both wide and very long, yet it struck no fear in her.   
  
She sensed something different coming towards her, but she saw nothing in view. Her eyes closed and she focused intently on listening to her guiding voice that had kept her safe these five-thousand, five-hundred years. The keen senses beckoned her to look beneath the watery surface, and then she would find the source of the presence she felt near to her.   
  
  
Celeste consented with the voice and dove into the icy water, as it blanketed her with its inviting familiarity. Her eyes opened to reveal a figure coming towards her at a high velocity. She studied the moving object curiously, and showed, nor felt any fear. Unbeknownst to her she felt an odd sense of ease towards the creature making its way to her. The closer it came the calmer, and more subdued she felt. Her eyes stared at the approaching specimen full of fascination and warmth.  
  
Legolas's eyes opened beneath the overwhelming pressure of the waters force as he swam quickly underneath it. His eyes made out bits and pieces of the girls face, but her long radiant hair flowed freely in front hiding her from his gaze. His eyes adverting lowered to look at her more. He was dumbstruck, and confused for her lower body was nothing he had ever laid eyes upon before. Instead of legs she was gifted a body similar to that of a giant fish.   
  
His arms stopped swimming, and began to flail around about him until he reached the surface of the water. He took long deep breaths as his lungs constructed taking in the vast amounts. He pondered if he should continue out to the creature, and decided that it would be at his best interest to proceed. No other thought of doubt plagued his mind, and he dove back into the waters cold arms that clutched him, and held him securely.   
  
He began to swim again more intent on reaching her faster than before. His strong muscles began to stiffen from the intense pressure of swimming quickly towards his target. He closed his eyes, and bit down on his lip as his jaw stiffened. His muscles began to contract in protest to the abuse of his persistence, yet he carried on diligently to the task.  
  
Celeste's eyes focused even harder than before, and made out that the object coming towards her was a species of the opposite gender. She thought to herself, "What creature is this that swims so briskly?" Her thoughts carried her back far, far away to the beginning of Middle Earth when she was first placed here. She recalled the beautiful creatures that dwelled here. She remembered the elves. "Is he an elf?" The thought crept into her mind, and she smiled at the accusation for secretly she loved the elves.   
  
Celeste understood why Iluvatar would create creatures as noble, and as beautiful as these elves that were given Middle Earth as a home. Secretly she found happiness in sharing Middle Earth as a home with these elves, but in the beginning things were not well with the elves. Horrid creatures hunted elves, and that was what had kept her in solitude away from the reality. She could not deal with a negative energy that would want to harm any creature, and most certainly not an elf. For those reasons she felt fright and despair. Seeing the creature she hoped was an elf, submerged Celeste in sheer happiness and delight. She decided to swim towards him.  
  
Legolas was not far from the girl. He noticed that she, too, was swimming towards him. They were but a few yards in distance away from the other. Then the moment came that the two of them were right in front of each other. Legolas closed his eyes, and made his way to the surface once more to breathe in the sweet salty air. His lungs pounded with relief as they gulped in the fresh atmosphere.  
  
Celeste glancing up at him as he made his way towards the surface followed him in pursuit. Her eyes revealed her blatant curiosity as she awed at the creature who breathlessly devoured the air. Quietly she stared at him.  
  
Legolas, after inhaling multitudes of fresh air, opened his eyes to see if the creature was real, and near. His eyes revealed to him beauty he had never encountered before. Even the Lady Galadriel was a mere smidgen of attractiveness compared to this elegant spectacle. Legolas's jaw dropped in complete awe, and found himself astonished by her beauty.  
  
Celeste's eyes withheld a beauty he never had the privilege prior to behold. Her eyes were a bright, yet contrasted soft shade of blue. They appeared to be the vibrant color of the skies gentle caress of the clear ocean. He had never seen such a pale blue color before, and was intrigued by its beauty. The pale blue surrounded by flecks of the intensely heated orange and yellow illuminated towards the center of her eyes. The colors were so alive and magnificent they were almost blinding. Her eyes radiated a glorious duplicate of the golden sun hung in the middle of a clear blue sky. He was awestruck, and hypnotized by their quiet beauty.  
  
Her skin was flawless and looked smooth and soft to touch. It was a rich creamy tone illuminated by her strong well-defined bone structure. Her cheeks were delicate, and their pinkish hue complemented her face elegantly. The color was soft, pale, and delicate like a fresh rose beginning to bloom on the first day of spring.  
  
His gaze shifted down to her lips where they lingered shamelessly. He longed to caress his fingertips softly over them, but especially he ached to place his lips on hers and taste the sweetness she possessed.   
  
Celeste studied this beautiful creature's eyes, and how he carefully eyed her. She could not help feeling intrigued herself, and marvel at this handsome specimen. Instantly she felt lost in his eyes. They were a deep brown color like the ground, but his eyes were richer. They held mystery, intrigue, and knowledge that Celeste had hidden herself from.  
  
She inched herself a bit closer to him causing his eyes to advert from her lips to her eyes once more. He cleared his throat. Celeste's ears perked up to the sound he made.  
  



	4. Inquiries

  
Legolas quickly noticed the girls long pointed ears. They, too, were delicate, but much longer than his own, or any other he had seen before. They did not look odd, but fit her face nicely. He was not sure of what language to speak to her, so he chose the common tongue.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Instantly he chided himself for asking such a ridiculous question. At the same time he also chastised himself for abandoning Gimli and the ship to venture out to a specimen he was sure his eyes were tricking him with. Yet, he hoped that his eyes were not playing a cruel joke on him, but that the vision of desire was real.  
  
Celeste gazed at him. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she longed to hear him speak once more. His eyes revealed contemplation as they turned from dark to light brown. She knew the language he spoke. She was adept to all creature's languages even the common tongue spoken by the mortal humans. She replied, "No I am not, thank you for your concern." Unclear if he was an elf she refused to address him as one. Behind him she saw the wooden creature with the swan-head approach, and her eyes widened in apprehension.  
  
Legolas turned his head warily afraid that when he looked to her again she would not be there, and his eyes had in fact concocted her all along. He saw his ship, and assumed Gimli had brought it to help with the rescue. Knowing that the girl appeared to be half fish flooded Legolas's mind with doubt. Obviously she did not need rescuing if she lived in the waters, yet he felt it strange that he had never seen a creature like her before.  
  
He turned to face her, and in fact she was there looking at him questioning the gigantic thing that was slowly drifting towards them. Calmly he spoke to her, "That is my boat."  
  
Unsure of what a boat was she looked at him confused, and then to the item he described in back of him, "a boat?" She asked. "What is a boat?"  
  
Legolas, stifling the smile that was plaguing his face responded, "it is a magnificent vessel that privileges me to explore the sea. It is carved out of wood. Its swan head is mantled to the front of it, or correctly named the bow."  
  
Celeste, once again, was at ease. She thought that if she had met him sooner perhaps she would not have ingested those phial's. She smiled brilliantly at him revealing two rows of bright white teeth. "Thank you for your wise knowledge, you are most helpful."  
  
Boldly, Legolas asked her, in hopes to subdue his curiosity, "Forgive me for my boldness, Milady, but I have never seen a creature, beautiful creature," he made sure to interject, "as yourself before. I have traveled these waters for hundreds of years. Are you the last of your kind?"  
  
Celeste opened her mouth to reply, but just as quickly stopped herself and her lips drew back together to seal her mouth. Knowing that it would not be wise to reveal her identity to him at once she moved closer to him.  
  
Legolas's heart pounded at the close proximity. He could not help feeling excitement pulse throughout his body. He gulped down the lump that had hurled its way into his throat the closer her presence became. He could smell her now she was so close. She smelt heavenly like a field of wildflowers in the dewy morning. His eyes rolled back and closed as his thoughts drifted away.  
  
Celeste smiled inwardly. She was gifted with empathy, and could sense even the slightest emotion strongly. She knew that he was intrigued by her. To her he was perfection. She wanted to reach out and touch him. She withheld her desire, and instead thought of a reply for him.  
  
"What are you called?"   
  
Legolas, clearly taken aback, spoke up, "My name? I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Greenwood." Tilting his head to the side he asked, "And you, do you have a name?"  
  
She thought to herself, Legolas? That is elvish! Celeste's eyes shone brightly, for she was full of enthusiasm at the thought that she was right about her assumption of the creature in front of her.  
  
Ignoring his question she remarked, "Are you an elf?"  
  
Legolas's eyebrows knitted in confusion unsure of the source of her question. Allowing himself to answer her he stated, "Yes, that is correct."  
  
Celeste's mind reeled at the notion of her encountering an elf, much less in the middle of the ocean. She was so excited, but tried hard to hide that from him. Instead she recalled the question he had asked prior to her blurting out asking if he was an elf.   
  
Promptly she responded, "Forgive me, Legolas," saying his name slowly as if to savor every syllable of the words that bore his name, "I am called Celeste."  
  
"Celeste." He whispered under his breath, fascinated with the way the "L" rolled off his tongue in a harmonious fashion. He thought to himself that it was a beautiful name, but lacked in beauty to bestow itself upon this glorious creature.  
  
The ship was now very close to the two, and they heard a voice beckoning out to them, "Legolas!" Only eyes and bushy red hair appeared from over the railings of the giant vessel. The creature bemused Celeste, and she found it hard not to laugh.  
  
Legolas turned his attention away from the dwarf that called out to him, and on to Celeste. Her laughter was delightful, and sounded sweet. He wanted to join in with her, but decided against it. He was more concerned with the thought that he was not willing to come to terms with: Having to leave Celeste, and return to the boat.  



	5. Transformation

A pained expression plagued his beautiful face as he called out to the dwarf, "Here I am, Gimli!"  
  
Suddenly the dwarf made out two shapes in the water. Concern erased from his invisible face hiding behind the railings, and called out, "Here! Grab a hold of this and I will pull you and the lass up!" He threw down to them a fraying rope, but strong and sturdy enough to hold the two of them.  
  
Legolas looked down unsure at the rope, and then turned his face slowly to Celeste. Her laughter subsided and faded when she saw the sad-stricken face Legolas exuded.  
  
Her eyebrows rose in concern, and she spoke to him quietly, "What troubles you, Legolas of the Greenwood?"  
  
Legolas sighed, and he found it hard for the words that troubled him to speak aloud. He turned away from her intense gaze, and mustered up the strength to proceed, "I loathe the fact that destiny calls to me, and that I must leave you."  
  
Celeste's face tilts towards the direction of Gimli, and her eyes search the top of the boat for the creature who threw down the rope to them. "Is he your destiny?" Dejectedly she asks.  
  
Legolas's saddened expression fades, and a faint hint of a smile crawls along at the absurdity of her accusation. "No," he replies halfheartedly, "but the sea is. I wish I could take you with me, but you are a sea-dwelling creature, and I am not."  
  
Realization swept over her face instantly causing her eyes to widen. She felt pity towards the elf named Legolas. She understood why he felt distraught, and did not desire to leave. She did not want him to go either, and contemplated changing her form to stay by his side. She strode up to the side of him. Her wet hair glided behind her like a veil. Her heart quickened its pace being so close to him. She whispered into his ears, "If you wish it I can make it happen."  
  
Legolas's heart pounded loudly, and he was afraid she might hear it. Her soft whisper entered his sensitive ear, shooting chills throughout his being. He felt desire and want towards her creep up and taunt him. He pushed away the rising feelings as she spoke.  
  
Confused he questioned, "How is that so? Can you can venture out of water?"  
  
"I can," was her reply to him.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at her, confusion swept over him causing his mouth to gape open, but no words spilled out. Celeste took his quietness as a sign to continue with her thoughts.  
  
"Do you wish for me to accompany you on your journey, Legolas of Greenwood?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
More than anything his heart longed to tell her. He found it strange that anyone, even a breathtaking creature as she could make his heart feel faint so quickly. He looked into the pools of her colorful eyes and replied, "Yes, Celeste. I would wish of nothing else than to be in your presence for as long as I am allowed."  
  
Celeste, quite pleased with the handsome elf's choice of words, thought she would reveal herself to him. Yet she was unsure of how much information should be disclosed.   
  
"I am not an elf, nor human, nor of any creature that lives on land. I also do not dwell in the sea. I am a very powerful being that can change shape to anything I desire. I have slept at the bottom of this very sea for over five-thousand years. Since the beginning of Middle Earth. I chose the shape of a creature that is called mermaid. They are a specie of half fish and half human-like. Since you wish that I accompany you," she whispers in his ear, "as well I wish for you to be in my presence as long as is possible, I will transform into your species. I will become an elf."  
  
Legolas coherently took in all Celeste said. Still he was not able to fully grasp it all. Hundred's of questions flooded his mind. She can change her shape to anything she wishes? What creature is her true form? Asleep at the bottom of the sea since the dawn of Middle Earth? How is all this possible? Confusion plagued his mind and was apparent on his face. He was not sure which questions to ask.   
  
Celeste saw his mixed expression. She thought perhaps she was not clear enough in her explanation. It had been so long since she had the opportunity to speak with another soul that she took for granted her complexity. She took his hand in hers reveling in the feel of her small soft hand on top of his powerful hand. She smiled up at him as he returned the smile to her.  
  
"Follow me," she said the words flowing softly from her lips.  
  
"Where to?" His curiosity was apparent, yet at the same time he did not care. Anywhere she wanted to go he was more than happy to follow.   
  
  
  
Her body began to sink into the water as she replied, "Down here."  
  
Water engulfed her and then Legolas. Her hair floated above her head. The color was very light and pale. It was like no others hair he had seen before. It was white and brassy like that of a pearl. It shone brilliantly with only a few strands of silver shimmering throughout. Her hair was magnificent. The few silver strands beamed, reminding Legolas of the moon bright in the dark sky. The tips of her hair were pink. They were only a shade brighter than the pale pink that set off her lovely lips. She was truly a vision to behold. Legolas was almost certain that she had seduced him below the water to entrap him there. She was a water nymph intent on sealing his fate beneath the cold watery surface, and he cared not.   
  
Celeste let her grasp of his hand go. She closed her eyes as her hand descended to her side. She began glowing. A silvery hue illuminated her very being. Legolas had to shield his hands over his eyes from the intense rays of light flowing around her. They were too powerful to conceal, and he was forced to close his eyes. He could still see the color of the rays seep in, and he feared that he would never see her beauty again. He secured his hands over his eyes to help block out the beams that spilt forth. Suddenly they began to fade. He removed his hands, and slowly opened his eyes to allow the slits to be visible. Content that the beams of light were gone he opened his eyes more. Celeste was still in front of him. Her eyes were still closed, but every beautiful detail about her was there and in plain sight. His eyes shifted to reveal her whole body, and in fact there was something that had changed.   
  
Legolas paled at the sight of her. He was shocked beyond control. In fact he had forgotten about the pounding that surged in his lungs for air. Celeste's eyes opened revealing their delicate blue shade. Sensing Legolas's sudden neglect to his lungs she quickly reached for his arm, and dragged him to the surface of the water. He breathed the air in deeply, and then began to pant. His temperature seemed to have risen he thought.  
  
He couldn't look at her. She had done it. She transformed from the prior creature, and changed into an elf. That was not the reason his eyes could not meet hers. It was what happened as she floated under the water in front of his view. She had sprouted long, creamy, luxurious legs. They were only momentarily hidden under the long silvery skirt. The water slowly and seductively began to raise her skirt allowing Legolas an eyeful. It floated up high exposing her sleek legs, then her round knees, and finally inch by painfully slow inch it worked its way to her thighs. Legolas knew he should recoil his eyes, but could not help it. But her eyes had opened, and she dragged him to the surface foiling any attempt to in vision the possibilities of what else lay hidden beneath her attire.  
  
Celeste was unclear why Legolas refused to look at her. She spoke to him, "Do you wish that I return to my former self? Are you not pleased, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas could have kicked himself for appearing so ignorant to her new state. The problem was he liked it too much. He had to will himself not to reach out and touch her delicate frame.   
  
He shot her a smile trying not to think of her beautiful body underneath the water. He stated simply, "forgive me, Celeste, for I have had only the company of my friend the dwarf. If I act improper it is only because I have lacked the company of the fairer sex for quite some time." He hoped his revelation would subdue her for the time being, and she would not think ill of him.  
  
"And I too ask for your forgiveness. I have not the pleasure of any company for quite sometime, and I find it quite refreshing to be in the presence of an elf wise in the ways of the world as you are." Celeste stated sincerely, although she thought that if she were going to choose a companion there would be no finer suitor than the one standing before her. He was an amazing sight to behold. He was tall, strong, and more handsome than any other creature Iluvatar had created. She wanted him desperately, but was afraid to reveal that side of her to him. She did not want to spoil her chances with this beautiful elf so she waited for a more appropriate time to announce her feelings. Especially since they were so strong, and so sudden. In the meantime she would befriend him, and see what took place from there.  
  
Legolas picked up the rope. Only a section of it was wet and dripped sea water as he handed it to her. She took it in her hands and examined it, and then held it out in her hand for him.  
  
Legolas smiled amusingly at her lack of knowledge of a rope. He gently took it from her and said, "This is a rope. You climb it. Watch and follow me."  
  
  
  
Celeste nodded. She would watch what he did, and mimic him. Easy enough she thought. 


	6. New Beginnings

Author Note: Thank you so much for coming this far in your reading of this fan-fic. I greatly appreciate it. I had to slightly revise the last chapter (5). Sadly enough to say, I am slacker in the sense of checking my stories in the "Preview" section of the Document Manager, which caused me not to notice the huge error- part of the story was cut off. Sorry. I (on my honor) plan to revise my shameful acts of slackerhood and check from here on out the previews of each chapter. I hope to get some reviews (please). I know this story is off to a bit of a slow start... but please hang in with it and any suggestions are _Always_ of help. Thanks!   
  
Legolas ran his hands up the rope, and began to pull his body from the water. His wet shirt clung to his chest exposing a firm flat bed of muscles. The sun had begun to set so his shirt outlined his brooding muscles splendidly. His golden hair stuck to his broad back. The strands dripped off the clinging sea water insistent of not leaving their new beautiful home. It resembled straws of melted gold, and the clear liquid produced trickling forth from it as though it were tearing. He was a vision.   
  
Celeste's breath caught in her lungs as Legolas continued to hoist himself up the jagged rope. His pants clung to his body tightly. They were soaked with the water of the sea. His buttocks molded to the form of his pants. Although she was an entity her emotions were not easily controlled.   
  
A thought plagued Celeste's mind regarding the splendiferous elf. It crept up until it welded itself deeply into her thoughts. Perhaps her feelings towards this creature were unfounded. She knew that she was of a higher being than he. She was also uncertain of the length of time she was allowed to endure on Middle Earth. With those thoughts lurking in her mind she regretfully came to the conclusion to not pursue the elf with her heart. At that precise moment her heart began to slowly bleed.  
  
Her gaze adverted from Legolas down to the phial she protectively encompassed with her delicate hand. She pondered momentarily where she would put it. Certainly she could not climb the rope with only one hand.  
  
Legolas had reached the top of his magnificent ship and hoisted himself over the railings. Holding onto the rope he called down to Celeste, "Celeste, grab a hold of the rope! Gimli and I will pull you up." Although Legolas was highly capable to perform the task alone, he and Gimli constantly performed tasks and duties as a team.  
  
Celeste craned her head upward as her magnificent soft blue eyes sought out those of Legolas's. His remarkable eyes lightened causing the hue to retain a honey brown color. They played dangerously in contrast to that of the setting sun behind him. Placing her hand onto the rough surface of the rope Gimli and Legolas began to haul her upward.   
  
Celeste dangled prettily out of the water. Drops of the clear blue aquatic derivation cascaded from her delicately. She looked down upon the water she knew as her home for the past thousands of years. She felt a slight tinge of pain leaving its safety. A soft comforting voice invaded her thoughts reassuring her to leave the water.   
  
Gimli and Legolas tugged upon the rope. It burned their hands leaving strands of red marring their palms. At last Celeste was at the top. Legolas released his burning hands from the rope, and placed them onto Celeste's arms just below her shoulders. He pulled her over the railing and placed her firmly onto the boat.   
  
Gimli attended to the rope while Legolas diverted his attention to the girl. Once the rope was securely brought up Gimli wrapped it into a circular shape and placed it alongside the fishing nets. Curious and intent to meet the female they saved he shyly approached them.  
  
Legolas fetched a tattered blanket they kept on deck towards the western side of the stern; adjacent to the mast. Celeste excepted the torn article and wrapped it securely around her body. As though mesmerized she gazed awestricken at the setting sun. It's beauty touched her soul as she sighed. Colors, unlike any other she had viewed previously, painted the sky with remarkable beauty. Intense shades of orangy-pink collided with the soft hue of the faintly bluish-purple sky. A sliver of the sun remained in view. The rest of it had already departed for its nightly slumber beneath the ocean.   
  
Legolas smiled at the approaching dwarf whom had remained a loyal friend to him for over one-thousand years. "Celeste?" Legolas spoke softly to the girl hoping to divert her attention away from the hypnotic trance of the sunset.  
  
Shifting her head in the direction her name was spoken, she looked questionably at Legolas. "Yes, Legolas of the Greenwood?"  
  
Placing his hand firmly on Gimli's shoulder, Legolas gave it a pat he continued, "It is my honorable privilege to introduce to you, Gimli son of Gloin."  
  
Gimli, smiling meekly, replied, "It is a pleasure to meet one who radiates qualitites that exceed outer beauty."   
  
Legolas's eyes quickly shifted from Celeste to Gimli. He was baffled by the honesty that poured from his friend's lips. He thought to himself, Of the many hundreds of years spent within the company of Gimli, I have only once heard him speak so lightly of tangible beauty.   
  
Celeste looked upon Gimli who stood minute in size compared to Legolas and herself. Curiosity invaded her sparkling eyes. She wondered what creature was he. Certainly not of elf-blood. Her eyes studied his stout frame and read his eyes. She saw curiosity within his eyes as well as marvel. Intent on being friendly to this warm soul she knelt down, resting her knees on the plank boards beneath her. She gently placed her hand upon his cheek. "You are much too kind in your words, Gimli son of Gloin. It is of great honor to be in the presence of one pure in heart as you are." Smiling she lifted her hand from his cheek and stood up.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around his wet chest as he looked at Celeste with concern, "It is nightfall and a chill is beginning to set in the air. Down below the deck you can change from your wet attire into something fresh. Unfortunately, we lack clothes accustomed to those of the fairer sex. You may choose anything from my bureau."  
  
Celeste smiled at them as she nodded, understanding Legolas's generous offer. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Celeste made her way down the few steps of wooden planks into the department within the boat.   
  
The space was a moderate in size. It housed a wooden bed with green smooth covers upon its surface. The bed itself was magnificently carved like that of the boat they floated in. Its wood consisted of a light beige oak. The headboard had leaves carved in it at each of the four corners. In the middle inscribed in elvish was 'Greenleaf.'   
  
Another bed was situated to the far left. It was smaller than the other and a bit wider. Its wood was a dark brown with a tangent of mahogany mixed within Its wood consisted of a light beige oak. The headboard held no inscription or design. The covers adorning the bed held a deep dark shade of gold.  
  
A grainy textured wooden chest was placed in front of each bed. Carved in English was the name Gimli, while Legolas's name was carved in elvish. Celeste eyed the chests as curiosity to what lay inside crept in her mind. Slowly taking her eyes from them she directed her attention to a bureau that separated the two beds.   



End file.
